


Rabeeder's Plan

by BonnieBoestar



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Affection, Bakuphilia, Creampie, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Heat, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Size Difference, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieBoestar/pseuds/BonnieBoestar
Summary: Dan mentioned that he'd come back to hang out with the Haos Subterra sisters again, and unbeknownst to him they fully intended to make him keep his promise. First is a little "date" with Rabeeder, who's ecstatic so have her favorite human back with her! Though Dan has no idea that the half humanoid Bakugan isn't about to let him off with just a simple little date... she likes him way too much for that!!
Relationships: Daniel "Dan" Kuso/Rabeeder
Kudos: 6





	Rabeeder's Plan

“And would you like tea with that, dearest Dan~?” Rabeeder sat on the ground with her massive lower hands propping up her head as she looked at the young brawler, looking pretty heavily down on him, if only because she was about 15 feet taller than him.

“Wait, you... have tea? How do you get the water?” The 12 year old looked genuinely curious even as he shifted a little in his seat. Tricloid had been kind enough to make a human sized seating arrangement out of her earth shaping, but... a chair made of rock and mud was still made of rock and mud, it wasn’t very comfortable.

The rather cocky boy had offhandedly mentioned spending some more time with the sisters when he’d last been in the world of Subterra and Haos... and they had doggedly pursued him until he’d finally made good on his promise, with some prodding from Drago. As he put it, “They’re never going to leave you alone until you keep your promise. Let this be a lesson that you should never make an oath you cannot honor!” Even thinking of that now, Dan rolled his eyes, it was like Drago was incapable of not turning everything into a lesson or a call to action.

“We get it from the Aquos Ventus realm above us! There are places where the worlds occasionally connect, and we get the water that drips in from the cracks and collect it! After that we travel down to where we connect to the Pyrus Darkus world, and voila, boiled water for tea!!” Rabeeder seems extremely proud of herself for figuring all this out, and even Dan is honestly a little impressed with how much work they went through in order to just give him a little bit of tea... it’d be rude to refuse it now!”

“Sure, thanks! You and Tricloid have gone through a ton of trouble for me... you guys are really nice.” Rabeeder beams at his genuine praise and leans really low to the ground, grabbing a pot full of something and putting it into a clay oven Tricloid made, which still held the burning coals from the Pryus Darkus world! Dan looks at the oven and taps his knee, thinking. “So... where is Tricloid? Did she just make all this stuff and then leave?” Rabeeder blinks at the question, as if confused, and then coughs and hums nonchalantly.

“Oh, haha, that, well... it’s not really her turn to hang out with you! We each wanted some quality time with you, so we played rock paper scissors in order to see who gets to go first!” Rabeeder leans in towards Dan (which is almost intimidating considering her size) and darts her eyes around before whispering to him, “...I always win that game cause she picks rock every time!” Rabeeder snickers a bit and then turns around, opening the oven. “Tea is done!!”

“Oh, good! So what kind of tea is it?” Dan happily accepts the cup Rabeeder pours with her more human set of hands and sips it gingerly, it’s still steaming. Well, these two sisters were really weird... but they were pretty nice when they weren’t trying to keep him in their little cave dimension forever.

“Oh, just a little something Bakugan usually drink for special occasions! Which I think our first date DEFINITELY counts, right Dan~?” Rabeeder leans forward, her chin on the back of her giant hand while Dan nearly chokes halfway through downing the cup of earthy tea.

“H-Hey, I never said this was a date!! I just said I’d hang out with you guys, there’s no reason to make it weird...” Dan blushes furiously at the insinuation. He’d hoped they had gotten over their little crush on him... Rabeeder and Tricloid were cute, and all, but they were both a little... crazy. And he already gets WAY too much crazy from Runo, anyway. Rabeeder pouts for a moment at Dan being so obstinate, but... strangely enough she gets over it quickly sitting back up and sighing a little.

“Well, FINE, I guess just hanging out is nice...” She says it with an almost knowing tone, though she goes back to her perky voice rather quickly and cocks her head at Dan, “How do you like the tea, by the way? I didn’t really know how it’d work with your human biology, since pretty much only Bakugan ever drink it.” Dan looks at the stone cup and takes his last sip, shrugging. If he was a tea aficionado or some kind of pompous dork like Shun, he might notice the subtle earthy tones in the drink... but to Dan it tastes like some pretty standard green tea. Maybe a little bit more sweet than he expected? But then again, it is meant for special occasions, so that makes sense!

“It’s pretty good, Rabeeder! What’s the plant it’s made of?” Rabeeder grins and looks like she’d been waiting for him to ask.

“Well, Dan, it’s made of a plant we Bakugan call Union Root!! It only grows in Subterra regions, but all Bakugan partake in it when they’ve found a partner they care for~! We don’t need it, perse, but it usually makes us go into heat...” Rabeeder grins smugly and waits for Dan’s reaction, but Dan Kuso, ever the dumb 12 year old, looks at her blankly.

“...it... makes you feel hot? Why would you want that?” Actually, he was kind of feeling really warm right now, which was odd because the tea hadn’t been spicy at all! Rabeeder just kind of stares at the boy for a second and shakes her head, pressing one of her small hands to the bridge of her nose.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute... no, it’s heat! It makes us ready for mating, and from those blushy cheeks and the smell coming off of you... seems like it worked perfectly on a human, too~!” Dan was feeling a little hot, and as it dawned on him just what this large Bakugan was talking about, his legs were getting a little weak and he was having to deal with a rather incessant tent in his pants, which he tried to lean forward and ignore as he looked up at Rabeeder.

“M-Mate??? This isn’t a date and this definitely isn’t our honeymoon, you crazy... ugh, y-you better help make this stop... gimme and antidote or something!” Dan shivered a little as his dick pressed against his red pants, making him freeze up and try not to move... even just his skin was making him and tingly. Rabeeder, however, showed no signs of helping as she leaned down far enough that her humanoid half was right in front of the young boy, her more monstrous hands on her lower half holding her up. She giggled at how cute he was with his bright red face... and gasped when she saw that tent, one of her gentle blue hands moving down to press a finger to it, making Dan squeak adorably.

“Oh my gosh, you’re just the cutest... I’m SO glad that tea worked, in fact... humans might even be MORE susceptible, you seem to be sensitive everywhere!” As if to demonstrate this fact (and also to stop any more of Dan’s annoying protests), she took the cocky kid and hugged him close, pressing him into a deep kiss that he couldn’t really resist, because even just the kissing and feeling her tongue invading his mouth was making Dan tremble with pleasure. Rabeeder easily picks the brawler up, carrying him to a wall where she can lay back and relaxing, letting Dan sit panting on her lap where her humanoid half meets her solid idol half.

Dan’s face is beet red and the boy is openly squirming, making little gasps as Rabeeder’s hands move to his and intertwine them together, almost lovingly... before she pulls the boy closer to him, bringing him to lay against her, letting her see that adorably desperate face look up at her.

“P-Please... j-just help...” Dan’s clothes were obviously soiled now, his underwear as stained with precum and being pressed up against such a pretty Bakugan definitely wasn’t helping, especially when she kept looking at him with such sultry expressions, clearly enjoying herself.

“Mmm... well, Dan, I think I remember you saying that we weren’t on a date... and you didn’t wanna mate with poor old me! I’m no harlot, so I really only think I should help someone I’m dating with THESE kinds of problems, right~?” Rabeeder sneered at Dan as he pouted and whined, clenching his fists and trying not to openly moan as her hands subtly pressed on his back, gently forcing him to grind on her.

“Fine!! F-Fine, we... we’re dating... c-can you just help me already??” Dan was trying not to seem to desperate but honestly he was going to go crazy if he didn’t fix this feeling right now. It was pretty obvious even to the young boy that just jerking off wasn’t about to relieve him, this was bad... Rabeeder, however, immediately grins in elation and pulls Dan in for another make out, her smaller softer hands hugging him tightly and tracing hearts on his back, she’s just so darn happy he agreed!! She’s never had a boyfriend before...

Meanwhile, her giant clawed hands reach up to Dan’s pants and... just sort of tear them to shreds as she tries to pull them off, underwear included. Dan yelps and manages to pull away from his new Bakugirlfriend just enough for him to turn his head and see his 12 year old butt exposed to the air... and feel his impatiently hard dick pressing against Rabeeder, who pushes Dan up a little bit just so she can marvel at it, stars in her eyes.

“W-Wow... human dick!! I’ve never seen it before, it’s sooo adorable... hehe, and it looks so excited to see me~!” Rabeeder’s hand reaches down to gently trace a finger along the boy’s shaft, enough to make him immediately cling to her as his hips buck out of pure instinct. Rabeeder blinks in surprise and giggles, petting Dan’s head. “Hehe, don’t worry, cutie, you’re gonna be the coolest kid on the block! How many of them can say they lost their virginity to a Bakugan~? O... Or took a Bakugans virginity,,,” Rabeeder blushes at mentioning that last part, clearly a little embarrassed about giving her virginity to Dan... but at the moment Dan REALLY doesn’t think that’s the most important thing right now, and simply groans and looker up at Rabeeder.

“H-How do I even... y-you’re still a Bakugan, so how-” Rabeeder just presses a finger to Dan’s lips and winks.

“I know what you’re gonna say... and the answer is this~!” The Bakugan reaches down to the orange hem where her two mismatched bodies intersect and reveals... oh, that was a skirt this whole time! And beneath it is soft, smooth blue skin, and... a blue slit, which Rabeeder lewdly spreads with two fingers to reveal purple folds inside. She’s getting into it now, the cunt is glistening with how wet she is, and she’s gently gnawing on one of her fingers. “Um... c-can you hurry up? You know what to do, right?”

“Huh? O-Oh, uh...” He was 12, how should he know what to do??? But also, he was 12, so there’s no way he’s going to admit he doesn’t really know much about sex (especially with a Bakugan). Dan puts his hands against Rabeeder’s shoulders to keep himself steady as her angles his dick to press hesitantly against her soft folds, and... then just plunges right in, eliciting loud moans and gasps from both Dan and Rabeeder as the two immediately clung to each other and shut their eyes tight as the immense burst of ecstasy and discomfort, Rabeeder’s tight virgin walls being shoved aside a fair amount by Dan’s 6 inch prick, and the boy’s dick being squeezed mercilessly inside the Bakugan’s squishy cunt. The both hugged each other desperately for a few moments, neither of them saying anything and only making involuntary sounds like squeaks and moans as even the most minute movements made them both overwhelmed.

“O-Oh my gosh, I never thought it would be like this... y-you’re SUCH a good boyfriend~!!” Rabeeder pepper’s Dan’s panting face with kisses as she praises him, assuming that he’s just really good at sex or something.

“Guh... I-I’m gonna try to... go slow, a-alright?” Rabeeder nods happily as Dan slowly pulls his dick out, making Rabeeder croon lowly and bite her lip. Dan tried to keep stoic, but... well, it was basically impossible as he pushed his dick back inside her, whining and clinging to his interspecies lover as his hips basically moved on his own, beginning to instinctively buck and grind inside her. There was no chance he’s last long like this...

Rabeeder, however, was ecstatic, human cock was way better than she imagined! It was so adorable, and pressing into her so lovingly... she was so glad she chose Dan to be her first!! Not to mention all those cute little faces he was making as he closed his eyes and got lost in fucking his girlfriend (that’s right, she was his girlfriend!!) that her heart was beating a happy song as she gently held his head against her chest.

Dan was having a hard time really dealing with the rush of feeling, he was getting so much unadulterated pleasure that his legs were almost going numb, and yet his body kept going, determined to finish... which wasn’t going to be very hard when it felt so amazing to fuck Rabeeder. Dan was really hesitant about this at first, and... he didn’t really like how she went about it, but this felt so good, maybe... maybe he wouldn’t mind doing this with her again?? He’d have to think about it, because his brain was basically blanking out as he hips smacking against Rabeeder’s with particular force over and over until finally Dan let out a loud moan and buried his face in the crook of Rabeeder’s neck, cumming harder than ever before and thoroughly painting the Bakugan’s insides with his kiddie seed. Rabeeder hummed happily as she felt his warmth spread through her, and hugged him tightly, a contented smile spread across her face... even as she huffed through her nose, trying to catch her breath.

“Ha... ha... that was... amazing~...” Rabeeder wasn’t sure what else to say the aftermath of such a tumultuous experience for the both of them... but Dan had a few choice words.

“Oh YEAH?” Dan gave a huge huff and glared at Rabeeder, his face still blushing but apparently his induced heat having stopped after cumming. “You DRUGGED me like a criminal!! You’re a terrible person!! You could’ve just ASKED!!” Dan points accusingly at Rabeeder, who looks suddenly very nervous and puts up her hands innocently, palms out.

“B-But you would’ve said no! I-I’m sorry... r-really, it’s just a thing Bakugan do with the ones they love, so... so if I really did love you, I thought it’d be okay...” Rabeeder slumps and rubs her arm uncomfortably, not looking Dan in the eyes. How could she be so ridiculous?? Guess she better go tell Tricloid that-

“Hmph... well if you love someone you better let them make their own decisions. If you’re gonna be my girlfriend, you better learn that quick, cause I’m not dealing with another girl like Runo who just refuses to listen to me!” Dan huffs once more before shaking his head and cuddling up against Rabeeder again, letting the surprised Bakugan rest her chin on top of his head while he hugs her. She blinks for a few seconds, trying to process what just happened... and then smiles.

“Hehe, I promise, Dan~!!!”


End file.
